


Leap of Faith

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [6]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: 30_kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anemone decides to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[30_kisses](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/). The theme: "#03 - Jolt."
> 
> Contains spoilers for episode 48.

Certain steps could only be taken at the juncture of fate and choice. Anemone would sometimes hear the crew members say something like this when they found themselves in difficult situations. In a way, it made sense. Sometimes you may appear to be going along a certain path but an unexpected event may force you to make a choice that you would not have otherwise taken. It wasn’t a good or bad kind of reality. It was merely a fact a life.

Trouble was, Anemone couldn’t see this applying to herself. She had been ripped away from her own path long ago. Now, she had no choice but to follow another’s plan to the end. At one point in time, she might have had the will to fight it. But once _he_ had left, she found that she was ready to face annihilation without a fight. Choices were easier to make when you had no other options.

But then she had to catch a glimpse of him as he tumbled toward the sea.

Despite it all, her first inclination was to call him an idiot. He had to have known that any sort of “rescue” mission would be a long shot. Why would he do such a thing now that it was too late? Yet as she watched he and Gulliver cling to what appeared to be a reflection board, something twinged deep inside her. As she continued to watch him fall and scream her name, the pain continued to grow. At the same time, the twinge was accompanied by a feeling that almost seemed like hope. _Maybe_ , she thought, _maybe he can do it_. _Maybe he’ll gain his composure, hop up on that board, and come to me_.

Just as quickly as the hope began to build, it shattered. The “Vascud Crisis” released. She had forgotten that it had even been activated. Soon, the waves rose up and took Dominic in their fold. And though they soon released him, the sight of his unconscious body left her momentarily numb. Then the pain came back, zipping through her body until every inch of her ached from the realization of what might have been. At the moment of crisis, she cried out the only word that made sense: Dominic.

And then she knew what to do. TheEND did as well, as it forced open the hatch and allowed Anemone to leave. As she fell, wind and water rushing up and slapping her in the face, she realized some of what Dominic must have felt as he fell: terror, a bit of stupidity, and, strangely, optimism. You have to believe in what you’re doing if you’re going to take such a drastic step. For the first time in a long while, she believed. She believed in the two of them with all of her heart.

When they finally grasped hands, she knew that it was worth it. Slowly they worked against the wind until they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Instinctively, she nuzzled against his neck and left the faintest of kisses just south of his ear. She knew that there would be time for greater displays of affection later. Now, she just needed to know that he was real, that he was alive, and that he was hers.

Looking back on it later, she found that she understood what the crew members had been talking about so long ago. It wasn’t necessarily a reasonable kind of philosophy, bit it was an easy one to follow. All it took was the sense to listen to the message from inside and the courage to take a leap into the wilderness.


End file.
